


终场

by almalee



Series: 特工Loki：国际混沌制造者 [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almalee/pseuds/almalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五年了，你再没见过他们中的任何一个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stark

**Author's Note:**

I

五年了，你再没见过他们中的任何一个。

这次你的情报官变成了Coulson。让他进入阁楼的时候你微笑了起来，想着也许Fury终于准备缴械了。这几年他不停地尝试派别的特工来做这差事。你用来逼他们退出的富于创意的花招还没使完呢。

你给Coulson递了杯喝的，他递给你一份卷宗，你浏览着卷宗的内容而他佯装着享受加了香料的蜜酒的味道。你俩都感觉气氛不甚愉快，明摆着的。

“Fury干嘛拿这种东西来浪费我的时间？”你问道。这活不过是小菜一碟，神盾局里随便挑个人基本都能单独应付。这倒不是说你不想干——反正没啥别的事，在宴会上享受一番也不错——不过……

“Stark也会到场，”Coulson说，于是你懂了。

“哟，到时候了哦。”这并不真的是个问句。你觉得你大概一直在等待这个时刻。你在这待得挺舒服的——多多少少吧，不过这样一来 ** _一切_** 都会改变……也许会变好，也许会变坏，也许那根本无所谓。

“如果你宁愿我们派别人去——”

“不，”你说，“不用。我做。”

Coulson不明白你在笑什么，不过话又说回来，他也从没明白过。

II

根据情报，你今晚要陪的是个叫做Sebastian Gregg的家伙。他是位参议院的儿子，因为显然Fury增加预算的需求跟消灭威胁同样强烈——也许还要更强烈一点。你保证表现出最迷人的绅士风度，这让Coulson离开的时候翻了个白眼。“是啊，没错。”他说，而你那受伤的表情完全是装出来的。

大部分是吧。

事实证明Sebastian这个人毫无惊喜，没什么个性。不过他至少不是个彻头彻尾的讨厌鬼，作为一个人类来说。他凑巧很喜欢《权利的游戏》，这让你觉得轻松了点，因为你也挺喜欢这部戏的。至少在去程的豪华轿车上不愁没东西聊了。

“妈妈说你是个——顾问？”Sebastian问道。面无表情的迎宾员正在确认你们的请柬，并提出要帮你们挂好外套。

“是的，”你回答。此时那位迎宾员非常礼貌地试图检查你的手杖，你赶紧说：“不，不用了，这个我留着。”

“哪方面的顾问？”

你拽着那男孩的胳膊把他拉近了宴会大厅，那里装饰得简直无法更富丽堂皇。虽然你绝不会承认，不过经历了这些年的成长你已经几乎能够欣赏这种古老而蛮荒的魅力了。“哦，各方面。”你用这个回答代替了“我解决一部分人钱太多却没什么时间花的问题”。你对他露出你最灿烂的笑容，并且很满意地看着他瞬间晕头转向无法思考任何其他事情。

有些人就是这么容易搞定，你现在很确定Fury是用你来拉赞助的了。恐怖分子之后再考虑就好。你并不在意。毕竟总得有人心甘情愿替你签支票，而那个人绝对……不能是Fury。你准备明年申请竞选州长——虽然还没决定是哪个州，有人赞助总是好事。

这可是你从惨痛教训中学到的。

在Sebastian忙着向满桌的开胃小菜发起进攻而无暇顾及你的时候，你抓住机会自我宣传了一番。到场的想必都是有头有脸的人物，于是你尽你所能跟人握手、结交朋友。州长只是个开始，为了之后竞选总统考虑吸纳多少盟友都不算多，尤其是有钱的那些。地球上的政治活动起初让你觉得有点没头没绪，不过一旦摸到了背后的门道，你不得不承认它们还是有其可取之处的。全民公投！这么荒谬的玩意只有人类想得出，真的。

一个声音传到了你耳朵里：“噢！当然了，我必须介绍Luke给你认识。我想我看到他了，就在——Luke！你在这儿呢。瞧瞧我碰到谁了。是Tony——”

“——Stark。”你接口道，转向声音传来的方向，你那倒霉的约会对象正拽着一个醉得一塌糊涂的男人朝你走过来，那人看上去可不怎么情愿。“是的，我们认识。久违了，Stark先生。”

Stark朝你眨了眨眼，两次，头一次一脸的难以置信，第二次则是为了立刻、马上清醒起来，越快越好。你朝他伸出手，他接受了。他的皮肤又湿又冷，而且握手的力道有点过大。有那么一瞬间你想就势狠握回去，捏断他的骨头，不过最终你觉得为这事被Fury唠叨一通不值当——更糟的是Coulson可能会露出失望的表情。

“还真是很久不见了啊，um，这位……”

“Lafey，”你说。“Luke Lafey。”

“当然。”Stark放开了你的手，眼中的敌意几乎要掩饰不住了。“我不知道你又回到……美国来了。”

“啊，是啊。恐怕我已经回来有一段时间了，”你说，“有点事。”

“噢，”Sebastian插了进来，“你们俩认识？”

“我们打过些交道——那是多久？三、四年以前？”你说。

“五年。实际上，你哥当时也在。”Stark说，“顺便问一下，他怎么样？”

你尖锐地笑了，这次是出自真心。“恐怕我们已经互不联络了。”你转向Sebastian，“我们之间有些问题，关于我们的父亲和家族生意的继承顺位。你看，我是养子，发现这个事实的过程挺痛苦的，意识到你从来就不是你家人所期望的那个人。后来我过了段……黑暗的日子。”字面意义上，以及象征意义上的。

“噢，我很抱歉。”Sebastian说，一脸诚恳，并且不得不说，以一个人类呆瓜的方式表现得挺贴心的。你提醒自己你曾经保证过不把他玩坏了。

所以你只是不屑一顾地晃动着手上细长的香槟酒杯。“很久之前的事情了，”你说。“幸运的是，我给自己找了些后援，我挺过来了。之后，好吧，我就在这儿了。”说着你朝Stark咧了咧嘴，Stark针锋相对地朝你呲了呲牙。

“是啊，”他说，“你在——”

“Tony！你在这儿啊。”

有一瞬间Stark看起来完全慌神了，接着一个女人挤过人群站到了他身旁。“我到处找你，”她说着，挽住了他的胳膊，动作悠闲但态度坚决地拿走了他手中那杯香槟。他浅酌了一口并转向你，表现得无懈可击。“Pepper Potts，”她说，“我很想跟你握手，但是，你也看到了……”她示意她的双手目前都没有空闲——一边是一满杯的香槟，另一边是一个满脸通红的Stark。

“Luke Lafey。”你说，轻轻欠了欠身，无视掉Stark那明显的不愉快。你早就知道她是谁了。“我听过好多你的事情。”你说，只是为了让Stark局促不安。

Pepper浅笑了一下，那种某人在不知道该说什么的时候才会使用的笑容。她放弃了你转向Sebastian，也该向他致意了。此时第一声爆炸震动了整座大楼，寒暄到此为止。

III

Stark在你之前到达了屋顶。当然会这样，他可没有一个傻笑着的白痴要陪着。或者也许他的女伴早就习惯了生活要求她时不时就要成为一个危险的治安维持员的搭档。你的心理治疗师劝告你对待他人应该更加宽容。诚然，她说这话的时候你正拎着她的脚踝把她悬在你家阳台上。不过，你自辩道，她 ** _的确能_** 飞。

（在你的第一位治疗师发生了不幸的意外之后，这项技能已经写进就职要求了。说实话，不过就是扇二楼的窗户而已，而且人类也太……脆弱了，这可不是你的错。）

Stark和今晚的猎物在屋顶互殴，你袖手旁观了一阵子，主要是因为那场面让你有种替代性的满足感。卷宗里说猎物的“名字”是Mallen，某个无聊的超级血清试验失控了，虽然细节大部分被你略过了。那些东西根本无关紧要。唯一要紧的是那五十万的悬赏金额。就像你对Coulson说过的，这不过是个小活。不过现在看来，能欣赏到Stark被揍得陷进混凝土里去也算值了。其实他应该能独立搞定Mallen这种低等生物的，不过，呵呵，谁叫他灌了自己 _ **那么多**_ 酒呢。

你谨慎地选择出场时机，等到对战双方都趴在地上喘粗气的时候再自阴影中显身。今晚的伪装如拂晓的晨光般闪烁着自你的身上隐去，当你登上舞台时已经是全副阿斯加德的武装。这是你允许自己保留的关于故乡的碎片。对于一个你发誓此生再不踏足的地方的微末的怀恋。

不过你放弃了那头盔。那玩意真心有点滑稽。而且中庭的门实在是 _ **又低又窄**_ 。

你走近时Mallen的眼睛瞪大了。“你以为你是——”

“嘘——”你说，将你的权杖指向他胸口， _ **灌入**_ 你的思想，“已经够了。”他的反击意志在转化成行动之前就被摧毁了，下一秒他就全身松弛，微张着嘴直勾勾地仰视着你，仿佛你把他的脑子冻住了。

你命令他起身，他服从了。身后继动系统的呼啸声和能源系统的嗡鸣告诉你Stark已经爬起来了，并且对你的工作不太高兴。

“我就知道！”他说，透过战甲的扬声器那声音粗砺刺耳，而且因为讲话的人血液里含有大量酒精而含混不清。“无论你在盘算什么，Loki，上次你就没得逞，这次你也别想。你——”

“解除武装，Stark先生。”一个熟悉的声音说道。

你朝那声音走过去，示意被脑控了的Mallen跟上。“……Fruy？”是Stark的声音。

Fury身边跟着一打特工。你走近时他冲你点了点头，但眼睛始终盯在Stark身上。

“跟着这些好人去吧，”你对Mallen说，“做个乖孩子，好吗？太棒了。”

你把他交给负责羁押的特工，他麻木地看着他们把一根粗针头扎进他的胳膊。无论他们给他注射了什么那一定非常够劲，只是心跳一拍的工夫就让他瘫在了地板上。他们在他撞上地面以前接住了他，然后把他拖进了夜色中。你不知道Fury把你抓住的那些人送到哪去了，你也不在意。你实在对人类打着（他们所谓的）正义的名号互相羞辱互相伤害的把戏兴趣缺缺。以前你曾经想过可以利用这种态度为自己赢得力量和盟友以逃出Fury的小小鸟笼，不过，好吧。 _ **规则**_ 总是存在。行事的艺术就在于懂得在什么时候打破其中的哪些。

除此之外，过去几年的经历让你学到的最重要的一件事情，就是要有耐心。现在时机还没成熟。

“五十万。”你对Fury说。你准备离开，先前那套衣装再次出现在你周身。

“在我看来你只完成了一半的工作。”Fury说。

你干笑了一声。“所以我只要了一半酬劳嘛。你会从那男孩的母亲那里得到你想要的东西的。”

Fury在你身后不置可否地哼了一声，但这足够你明白自己已经赢了。你总是赢家。毕竟你战绩彪炳。你的忠诚也许毋庸置疑，但你也绝不会贱卖自己的能力。你为这个原则感到骄傲。

“等等。他——他在为你工作！你疯了吗？嘿，嘿你不准走。”

“别管这事儿了，Stark先生。这不是你该过问的事情。”

“不该我过——喂！那家伙是个外星疯子！一个战犯！你不能就这么——他跟Gregg参议员的儿子一起来的！你知道Gregg是——”

你由着他们在那里争执。夜色尚早，而且你还有一半的工作没做完呢。明天，一切就都会不一样了。也许变得更好了，也许变得更糟了，也许那根本无关紧要。

但那是明天的事。今晚，你还有活要干。


	2. Romanoff / Barton

I

 

流言没多久就散了开去。老实说你很惊讶神盾居然能让事情无声无息了好几年，甚至他们内部的很多人都毫无察觉。

 

他们来打招呼的时候你正在看《权利的游戏》。这里所说的“打招呼”实际上是指一支箭头抵着你的后脑勺。

 

“Barton先生，”你说，将播放暂停，“你意识到你是在私闯民宅了吧？”

 

“我应该现在就杀了你。”他说。

 

“还要加上谋杀。”你失望地指出，“Barton先生，我觉得你的行为让人很难以接受。在一位公民的私人住宅里袭击他？指挥官会说什么呢？”

 

Barton冲着你咆哮。真是的，这些人类根本没比动物强到哪里去，还妄图用虚伪的文明来掩饰。“我不知道你对他做了什么，但我 ** _会_** 搞清楚的。”

 

你讪笑了几声。“我们有一份雇佣合同。神盾局把问题交给我，我负责解决。就这么简单。”

 

“有你在里面搅合，”他说，“事情永远不会简单。”

 

“好吧，的确。”你赞同道。从Barton的后方你可以看到他的身体在意识到自己错误的一瞬间绷紧了——躺椅上的幻象逐渐消散，你不再需要它了。说实话，自从与Stark遭遇之后你一直有点被害妄想。但是谁又能怪你呢？看看现状吧，危险又粗野的特工随时都能趁着夜色闯进你家还用古代兵器威胁你。真心的，这个国家的犯罪活动有点失去控制了。

 

嗯，也许参选州长的时候你可以把这一点也考虑进去。

 

Barton试图转身，但他太慢了——他们总这样——你用权杖的钝缘勾住了他的喉咙。他又试图后退，你随着他后退并顺势打掉了他的武器。他的弓哗啦一声脱了手，箭也飞到一边扎进了你光滑粉白的墙面里（实在搞不清那墙是什么名堂……大概是这个意思吧我猜——译者）。太不幸了，但还没有Barton即将面对的命运那么不幸。你掐住他的脖子并把权杖指向他胸口。你在考虑下一步的行动——严格来讲，他是一名特工，而在没有正式卸任的情况下无论是杀掉他还是脑控他都是违反规则的。就在这时你背后有个声音说道：“错招，混球。”

 

啊，Romanoff。你差点忘了，他们总是一起行动。

 

II

 

“你们做了 ** _什么_** ？”

 

过了——你不太确定到底过了多久，大概几个钟头吧，因为大部分时间你都被拷着，头上还套着个口袋，毫无形象可言。你还是能大概算出他们带着你换了至少三次车，乘了两班飞机，还有一趟直升机之旅。你把大部分时间用在埋头沉思今晚那集《权利的游戏》会演些什么上。你只好向Coulson讨这一集的拷贝来看了——明天，或者也许是今天？你不太确定现在是什么时间，或者自己在哪个时区——因为BT下载这种“科学”手段对你来说仍然有些神秘，你还无法完全掌握，而Coulson，据你所知他有所有真正好用的PT站点的账号。

 

干掉Romanoff和Barton倒是没什么难的，但问题是，好吧，你真的 ** _不应该_** 那么做，因为规矩啊什么的。再说了，他们又不会殴打你，而且你也有点想知道他们到底准备把你带到哪去。

 

结果居然是直接带到Fury面前——今晚他们犯的第三个错误了。

 

当头上的袋子总算被拿掉的时候，你再次见证，那男人的确不负其名所誉。（Fury有狂怒、暴怒的意思——译者）

 

“这次行动根本就未经批准，我应该把你们俩都送上军事法庭。”Fury搞清楚来龙去脉之后脸色马上铁青一片，已经差不多十分钟了，毫无缓和迹象。

 

Barton显得坐立不安，手指神经质地摩挲着他的弓：“长官，我们原以为——”

 

“噢，这么说你们思考过了，是吗？太有意思了，难道我给你们留下的印象还不够深刻？我不是付钱让你们去思考的，Barton特工，我付钱是让你们 ** _执行命令_** 。而且除非我弄错了，否则绝对 ** _不可能_** 有任何官方信息 ** _命令_** 你们执行这次行动。”

 

你尽量轻巧地卸掉了身上的其他束缚物——这没多难，人类总是低估你的力量，你也没想明白为什么——并且倒进你的椅子里，准备专心看戏。你们在母舰的一间会议室里，舰身的灯光和夜空中的星光透过落地窗流泻进来，为Fury的暴怒（Fury’s fury）编织了一副极富狂想色彩的背景。这个场面真是太振奋人心了，尤其当他喷火的目标不是你的时候。

 

“长官，Stark说——”

 

“噢，他‘ ** _说话_** ’了，是吗？他说句话，你们就去执行了。抱歉，我肯定是没看到那份任命Tony Stark为本组织指挥官的备忘录。”

 

Barton张开嘴，似乎还想说点什么，但是Romanoff暗地里踹了他一脚示意他一个字也别说。真悲哀啊，很显然在“肩膊”之上“头脑”已经意识到他们的小任务似乎不是那么能得到组织的认可。

 

“长官，”她说，“我们道歉，长官。我们之前并不知道”——她向你的方向瞟了一眼而你做了个口型，她忠实复述道：“特工Loki是神盾局的行动人员。”

 

“对，”Fury表示同意，“你们不知道。想要了解Lundlæva计划你们的薪资等级和许可权限都不够格。就这么简单。现在在搞砸任何其他事之前滚出我的视线。你们两个都是。向Matherson递交行动报告，并且在我决定怎么收拾你们之前不准离开这个基地。滚！”

 

（译注：Lundlæva实际上是两个词：lund和læva。这是一个意指Loki的隐喻，字面意义近似于“谎言之树”。）

 

他们服从了。Romanoff在颜面扫地之后仍然试图保持尊严，Barton经过你身边的时候瞪了你一眼。那视线狠狠冲着你射过来，简直差不多跟他的箭一样狠。

 

“这事儿没完。”他低声咆哮。

 

可惜声音还不够低。“我说了，出去！”

 

你只是平静地微笑，直到他们都走出了房间。门在他们身后刷地一声关了起来。

 

Fury瞥了一眼你早已获得解放的双手和脚下扭变了形的金属。“我本来打算要求他们放了你，但是当时你已经踩在那堆东西上了。”他说。

 

你耸了耸肩。“这可不是我会期待的夜生活。不过还好没造成什么损失。”除非你出去的时候不巧听到有人在讨论今晚《冰火》的剧情，那你就只好把某人扔出甲板了。

 

Fury盯着你看了好一会儿。你不太能理解他独眼里透出的意味，不过话又说回来了，你也从没懂过。

 

最终他说：“那是早晚的事，你懂的。”

 

你点了点头。“是啊，呵呵，每次都是。”你不需要问他在说什么。那是你加入神盾之后就一直不愿意去想的。也许自你出生以来就是。“我想合同里的R条款仍然有效？”

 

Fury转身望着空舰外闪烁的星空，手指跳舞似地敲击着身旁的电脑终端。他没有正面回答你的问题，而是：“我不会对你撒谎，”他改变了话题，“五年前我们发起Lundlæva计划的时候，我跟其他人一样满心疑虑。”他停顿了一下，舞动的手指也安静了下来，接着他说：“我错了。你一次又一次地证明了自己的价值，证明了你的存在对这个组织和这颗星球都是有益的。神盾赞赏你的工作。 ** _我_** 赞赏你的工作。那只漆黑的独眼转向了你，有一瞬间你感觉——

 

你不是个傻瓜。你也读过关于你的那些文件，你很清楚Fury在玩什么把戏。并且你也明白他玩这套把戏已经很多年了，他的技巧和掌控力都是久经锻炼的。只是……

 

明白又怎么样呢。

 

你移开了视线，挥动着一只手。“是啊，好吧……”你抓不住适合的词句，但那感觉仍然抓住你不放，你真希望它们也逃走了。

 

“神盾自己照看自己，”Fury继续说道，“在必要的时候，我们会支援你，就像你曾经支援我们一样。”

 

他的话中隐含着威胁，你明白，但那也可以被看做一个承诺。Fury是个实用主义者，一名官僚，他对风险评估和均衡投资回报率那套东西非常熟悉。神盾局在你身上投入了大量的时间、金钱和人力，几乎跟你替他们挣回来的一样多。

 

直接照你脑袋上来一枪可要轻松多了。他们还真找到了一颗管用的子弹。花了不少时间。

 

但是Fury却选择了执行计划。也许只是单纯想证明他有那个能力，并且虽然他处处约束你，比起你曾经经历过的那还真不算什么。

 

当然了，你仍然打着自己的小算盘。但是过去五年的经历教会了你如何……将个人阴谋与日常琐事积极地融合在一起。你甚至给自己找了个爱好，把折边和折角填进锯齿状的细碎缺口直到它们完美契合（汗，废柴译者又不知道该怎么翻了……估计就是七巧板的发展变化体吧，某种几何图形游戏。原文：working all the creases and angles and jagged little corners until they fit）。就像个不断变大的积木。（其实不是我们通常所说的积木，是puzzle box……但是中文似乎没有确切的名称。大家请参考《游戏王》里武藤游戏成天挂在脖子上那块积木——译者）

 

这时Fury手边的操作台传来了响声，轻快的嗡鸣打破了房间里有些沉闷的气氛。Fury伸手从终端上拔下了什么东西。他把那东西递给你，是个U盘。

 

“把它当作局里对今晚的……事件的正式道歉吧。”他说，“我会采取措施确保再不发生类似事件的。”

 

III

 

已经发生了太多事情了，这一天——一夜，或者半个晚上，随便啦——所以你听从了Fury的建议，在母舰上找了个房间休息。他们明天（或者今天晚些时候，谁搞得清）会送你回家。

 

你喜欢天空母舰，虽然你平常不怎么登船。这里环境刻板、简洁，到处都是记不住脸的年轻人。他们在你经过的时候会直起身来叫你“长官！”。所有的房间你都可以出入，没有人会以太忙为借口拒绝向你解释他的工作。你知道这是因为计划中有特别指示——是一套由最初加入计划的宇宙精神病学者设计的执行规则的一部分——但你仍然觉得愉快。

 

最终结果比动机更重要，你想。这也是游戏的一部分。只要他们还在朝你鞠躬，原因根本无关紧要。

 

值得感激的是，你的房间没有窗户——你如今不是特别喜欢面对无限伸展的星空，至少独处的时候不要——而且有一个巨大的纯平显示器。你把U盘插进电脑终端。窗口弹出，你看到里面有6个视频文件，而文件名让你微笑了起来。

 

所有本季尚未播出的《权利的游戏》剧集，包括今晚那一集。

 

啊，你被拴得很紧。但床非常、非常柔软。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢原作者dee的指导和帮助。so many thanks to dee the original author.
> 
> 原作者blog：badfic.net
> 
> 求捉虫求润色各种求！！！


End file.
